The invention is based on an inductive sensor with an electric coil. In commonly used sensors, the surrounding injection molding compound is injected directly onto the region of the current conductor on which the ends of the windings of the coil are wound. Owing to the different expansion coefficients between the injection molding compound and the copper wire, a relative movement takes place between these two materials. Since the coil wire is constantly exposed to alternating load during changes in temperature, a fatigue fracture may occur in extreme cases. This results in a complete failure of the inductive sensor.